Bittersweet Reality
by Kitra Shadows
Summary: It was just sex, meaningless sex. So why was she feeling this way? Did he feel the same? What about her best friend nad secret suitor? How did they feel? Warning: Hints of Yaoi, Au, and Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Theme: Bittersweet

Crossover: Inuyasha and Naruto

Pairing: One-sided **Kagome** X Sasuke, one-sided **Naruto** X Kagome , one-sided **Sasuke** X Naruto.

Summary: It was just sex, meaningless, pleasurable sex. They were not looking for a relationship, nor any feelings. Only Companionship...so why was she feeling this way? Did he feel the same? Is their life really as messed up as it seems? What about her other best friend? What did he think?

Warning: Sexual content, some fluff, definite hints of Yaoi, AU, and a bit of angst.

A/N: I decided to try something different from what I have been writing. This took a day to write and its just a random bout of inspiration from me listening to sad Rock/Alternative songs all day. I do not have a beta so my characters may be out of character and it may have grammatical errors. My story also may drag on. **Sorry. **I'm still working on the last one-shot with "Little Red", I am just having writers block about Kurama and Kagome. So don't freak about me moving on. Also, my laptops do suck, both of them do, so I won't be online everyday. And I do requests too.

Disclaimer: I has DISCLAIMED everything!

**REVIEW**

**Bittersweet Reality.**

Pale hands gripped equally pale shoulders. Grunts and moans filled the room as two partners completed an ancient dance of lovers. Nails of lithe hands pierced the skin of his shoulders as he suckled on her breast. One hand tweaking a rosy nipple, his mouth sucking on the other like a child hungry for more. Her cries muffled by her teeth biting her bottom lip. So bad she wanted to shout, moan,and cry out his name. But that just couldn't happen. No one should find out what happens when they are alone. No one should know about their dirty little secret.

"Ah, Sasuke," she chocked out with a sweet moan as Sasuke slipped a delicious index finger into her nether regions. She was wet already, just by this man on top of her. He knew every part of her, even places she didn't even know about. Sasuke knew all about her. Pleasure, pain, and tickle spots. Just like she knew his every spot, even if so few. Like if she suckled on one spot of his shoulder he would shudder in pleasure or if she made a hickey on the same spot, he would moan or cry out her name. Sasuke added another finger, the middle, pumping them vigorously in and out of her tight hole. She shuddered, squirming to do something to him.

Sasuke looked at her curiously, pulling his fingers out of her. He watched as she moved to get up. Sasuke was surprised to find him flipped over with his roommate on top of him. Her cherry sweet lips turned into a gentle smile as she slid down his body. He couldn't help but shudder at her sexiness. A unique woman she was. With her long flowing blue black hair clinging to her skin and face from the sweat of their bouts of sex. And her crystal blue eyes shinning bright with lust and happiness. Yes, this was his roommate Kagome Higurashi. The sexiest ninja alive and his fuck buddy.

Thats right, fuck buddies. That is what they were and they would stay that way. Nothing more, nothing less. Sasuke didn't want a real relationship and Kagome didn't want to be hurt by falling in love again. What they wanted was a companionship and a release of sexual tension. They couldn't help it, they were growing teens at the time. Now as adults they still need that tension to be released. Its animal instinct to breed and make children that drove them to this rode of fuck buddies.

Kagome sucks on his thick member lightly, watching Sasuke get lost in his thoughts. She just had to admire his beauty while he was distracted, vulnerable. Sasuke's coal black eyes showed satisfaction, his ivory pale skin showed brightly against the black satin sheets of his bed, and his emo styled hair was in a riot ... ruffled by her hands gripping the soft spikes... Sasuke's lean muscles, hard and strong, twitched as her fingers ghosted over them. A soft giggle came from her lips as he snapped out of his pondering to glare down at her.

"What?" she asks innocently, blowing on his cock. Another deep moan tears from his lips making her smile vicious-like. Leaning her head down to Sasuke's thick member, she pressed her lips against the head. Kagome's toungue darted out to flicked against the slit of his cock. Sasuke chocked out a moan causing the ravenette to smirk. Kagome opened her mouth once more to allow his cock to enter it. She sucked on it slowly, savoring the mild cinnamon strawberry smell that was Sasuke Uchiha. Spicy and sour, just the way she liked it. Sasuke gripped her hair tightly although she ignored it, even if it stung badly. "Kagome..." Sasuke cried out as Kagome sucked harder and faster. So close to that release... so close.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. _

Kagome's cell ring tone went off. Sasuke cursed, standing up as Kagome scrambled to her jacket. She reached into her pocket. Seeing 'Naruto' flash on the caller ID, she answered with a exasperated, "hello?"

"Kago-chan?" Naruto asked, unsure if that was his best girlfriend on the other end of the phone. His 'Gome never sounded so tired before. He twiddled his fingers together, nervously, waiting for a reply.

"Yes, Naruto?" Her soft voice, slightly hoarse, chimed through the phone, only with a tinge of annoyance laced in it.

"Did I interrupt something?" Naruto grinned pervertedly, knowing Kagome was to much of a virgin to do anything. Well, he hoped his Kago-chan was a virgin or he would have to kill the person who took her virginity! Even so, Kagome would most likely hit him the next time she saw him, which if he got it his way would be in twenty minutes.

"Naruto, quit being such a pervert! And no you didn't, I am just finishing a sappy romance movie. The usual," Kagome scolded, whispering in a harsh voice. She looked up to see Sasuke t\urning into her bathroom and silently sighed. There goes her only time with Sasuke. A deep blush crossed her face. Why did she have to feel this way about her roommate?

"Ah, so Sasuke is not there?" Naruto inquired raising his eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. He actually hoped Sasuke wasn't there. He wanted Kagome to invited him over so they could spend alone time together. Maybe even watch that sappy romance movies that she loved so much. That was one thing weird about his best friend, she loved those sappy romance movies. Kagome would watch one at least once a week. Naruto even suspected she cried during those movies because her voice normally was hoarse after the movie.

"He is in the shower," absently Kagome replies, wanting to get in with Sasuke so bad. Sasuke turns toward her and makes a motion for her to come over to him. She shook her head and mouthed, 'Naruto'. Sasuke's eyes narrowed making her shudder at the raw emotion shown in his iries. He only showed that to her and Naruto. Kagome pouted as he ignored her to go take a warm shower.

"Oh," Naruto spoke, disappointed. He sulked for a few moments before asking, "hey do you and Sasuke want to go to Ichiraku's to get ramen tonight?"

"Of course, Naru-kun," Kagome whispered, her voice hushed and supple. "I will just have to take a shower and get ready. I will even ask Sasuke when I am done."

Naruto grinned hugely, he gets to spend time with Kagome! "Alright call me when you're ready!"

Kagome giggled at her friends enthusiasm over the phone, "Okay, Naru-kun, I will call you in a few."

"See-ya!" Naruto hung up with a soft 'click'. Excited at seeing his two best friends, he went to change into something nice. He especially to empress the girl of the trio so he set to work on his outfit for the night with Kagome on his mind.

Kagome hung up her cell phone, placing it on the table with a delicate nature. It's almost as if she didn't want to break the precious thing. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned toward the bathroom and walked in waiting to join Sasuke within the shower. A thin smile twisted on her face as she spotted her darker haired lover against the shower tile. His dark gaze on her, coaxing her to come in and play. Kagome always took a long shower anyways. Naruto wouldn't mind if she called a little while later. Kagome stepped into the shower as Sasuke moved forward. And their session began again.**_

* * *

_**

**_REVIEW_**

*The ringtone is the first Stanza of According To You by Orianthi.

It might be a two or three-shot. Maybe even a full blown story. Who knows with me?

KitraShadows


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have found when I read over the first chapter that this story is not as good as I thought so I might end it early. Here is the second chapter though and I kinda BS'd it. But it's probably a little bit better than the last chapter. I still have no beta and it may have grammar problems. It may be too slow or fast and the characters are definitely OOC. I have also decided to give up the "_Little Red_" one-shots. I haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho since I was eight or nine so that tells you something.

Pairing: One-sided **Kagome** X Sasuke, one-sided **Naruto** X Kagome , one-sided **Sasuke** X Naruto

Warning: Sexual Content, maybe angst, and DEFINITE HINTS OF YAOI.

Disclaimer: Already disclaimed.

**REVIEW**

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, waiting at their meeting spot. Kagome already took longer than necessary to get ready and now his two best friends were taking too long to get here! Naruto paused, what if they were secretly together!? Dread filled his entire being as he thought about Kagome being with the bastard! Didn't she see that he liked her too? Didn't Kagome feel their connection when they first met? Or how he flirted with her all the time? Of course not, she's probably just like Sakura! Always picking Sasuke before him. Why did Sasuke have to get all the girls?

Naruto gasped, ashamed of himself, he did not just think about Kagome that way? She was no where near like Sakura! Kagome's loving, caring, and she always put _him_ before Sasuke. That is why he loves her. Kagome cares for him, not just because Sasuke is his best friend. Naruto hoped one day she would realize that he cared for her more than just a friend and that she felt the same.

Heavy footsteps snapped Naruto out of his revere, the noise signaling Sasuke's appearance. His cerulean orbs snapped up to meet dark obsidian irises narrowing at him. Naruto grinned cheekily and waved over to Sasuke. Light giggling snapped his gaze over to the female over their group. And Naruto almost felt his heart stop beating at her beauty. It was nothing too amazing, just a red little sun dress. It reached to her knees and was low-cut showing off some of her cleavage. Her hair was left down showing waves upon waves of blue raven hair. Her pale skin shown drastically against the dark red fabric which darkened her crystal blue orbs. Kagome really is a dark beauty just as she is a light beauty.

"Wow, 'Gome-kun, you look astounding as always," Naruto commented as the two got closer. He carefully watched Sasuke's reaction to the complement. If he wanted to know if the two were together then he had to watch the way they acted toward each other. Just as Naruto thought, Sasuke's eyes darkened in plain jealousy. Naruto shuddered at the raw emotion that Sasuke only allowed Kagome and himself to see. His jealousy only proved to him that Sasuke at least had feelings for Kagome.

"Thanks, Naru-chan," Kagome blushed a bright red, glancing over to the silent Uchiha. Hurt covered her as the Uchiha glared jealously over to her. Did Sasuke like Naruto in _that _way? Sasuke had told her that he was bisexual at their very first "meeting" but did he have a crush on his best friend? Did Naruto know? She shivered, her heart sinking, and took Naruto's hand, "Come on, Naru, lets hurry before the good seats are taken!"

Naruto blinked, looking at the lithe hand clutching his own. Kagome tugged insistently, looking at him with those beautiful persistent aquamarine orbs. It was as if she was pleading for him to go with her. A bright smile came upon his face and he spoke out, "Of course, 'Gome!"

Naruto took off still holding on to the woman's hand causing her to run after him. Kagome's eyes widened as she forcibly ran with Naruto. He was too enthusiastic about everything. It made her smile. Naruto could always make her smile. He was so cute sometimes. Kagome froze in her thoughts, Naruto cute?? When did she start thinking like that about her Naru-chan? "Naruto slow down!" she called out, wanting to slow down to broad on her feelings for the human ball of sunshine called Naru-chan.

Sasuke glared at his two _best_ _friends_, who darted through the path to Ichikaru's. Why did Kagome have to always gain Naruto's attention? They always had to leave him for Ichikaru's when they went. He glowered angrily in tow. Why did Naruto have to like Kagome? Dammit! Couldn't the Naruto see that he, Sasuke, liked him more than Kagome could ever? Looking up, Sasuke noticed that they were gone from his sight hidden within the crowds. "You guys wait!" Sasuke called out jogging to catch up with the two.

The trio reached Ichikaru's in one piece. Much to Naruto and Kagome's disappointment all the 'best' seats were taken and they had to take an actual table. A square table, in fact Naruto sat in the middle with Kagome on his right and Sasuke on his left. Normally they would sit in the bar section just enjoying everything about Ichikaru's, every time switching who was in the middle of the trio. But this time it was an awkward atmosphere for the trio. Normally, the two carefree ones of the bunch would be talking and joking around to almost everyone.

Now all of the trio were lost in their own thought about the other two. Naruto kept a careful eye on Sasuke as he stayed lost in his thoughts. He had high suspicion that the Uchiha and Higurashi at least loved each other albeit Sasuke only showed jealousy. Naruto glanced at Kagome, watching her squirm desperately in her seat. 'Probably wanting Sasuke,' he thought bitterly, his cerulean orbs darkened with the bitterness that over came him.

Kagome, on the other hand, studied Sasuke discreetly wondering if the Uchiha loved her Naru-chan. Kagome shook her head not _her_ Naruto more like _his_. Again she shivered, squirming in her seat. She really wanted to get out of here. Leave them alone to sort things out. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up into a ball and to cry herself to sleep. Her life really was as fucked up as she thought it to be. Why did she have to love Sasuke but he love another man? Or why did she have conflicting emotions for both men in her life?

The ever so silent Uchiha kept glancing from his bowl of miso ramen to Naruto. A time or two he would catch the other male's eye and smirk at him. Watching as Naruto flushed and huffed in embarrassment at getting caught amused Sasuke greatly. It isn't like Naruto was trying to hide it, not like Kagome at least. His thoughts strayed to Kagome. His roommate and most definite fuck buddy. What would she say if he told her the truth about his feelings for her...or how would she react to his feelings towards Naruto? A heavy sigh escaped his pale lips as stress of the night hit him like a ton of bricks.

Fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-Kagome felt restless as if she couldn't sit down anymore. Abruptly she stood up and quickly excused her self to the bathroom. She couldn't stand the silence any longer. Just had to get away from the awkwardness. A sigh escaped her ruby lips as well, as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. "I look horrible," she spoke to herself. Indeed she did, all she looked was tired, worn, and stress to her limit. "I am stress," she whispered, "stressed to the brink of no return. Does Sasuke actually love me or is this all a game?"

Naruto stared at the direction Kagome left. Confused he was. Kagome acted so abrupt before. His gaze turned toward Sasuke to glare at the Uchiha. He must have something to do with this! "What's wrong with Kagome, Sasuke? Did you do something to her?" he inquired, haughtily.

"I have no idea," Sasuke's reply curt and uncaring. "And no I didn't do anything to her...dobe."

Naruto glowered at the old nickname Sasuke gave him. The Uchiha smirked at him in triumph. "Whatever, jackass. But if you hurt her I will personally hurt you, believe it!"

Sasuke huffed, if a Uchiha could huff. He scooted closer to the Uzamaki and whispered in his ear, "I could never hurt _my_ roommate." Sasuke couldn't help but tease the other.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled, "why do you have to get Kagome?" He glared at Sasuke, "why does she have to like you so much?"

Sasuke leaned back, staring at the glaring blond. His mind stirring up with many thoughts confusing the Uchiha lightly. Why was he so lucky to have his fuck buddy? How come she liked him when he made the rules so clear? They were not allowed to have feelings for each other. He made that clear on several occasions.

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto. It was as if he was telling Naruto a secret and really he was. He thought he would never tell Naruto this secret especially. "I made it clear to Kagome that I had feelings for one person and that person only. If she has feelings for me. She is in a world of hurt when I tell that person how I feel," The ravenet whispered into the Uzamaki's ear.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of the Uchiha's breath brushing across his ear. "W-what!? Who do you like, Sasuke?" Naruto stammered out, desperately wanting to know who Sasuke was going to break Kagome's heart for.

Sasuke let out a dark bittersweet chuckle as he murmured, "oh you'll have to wait and see for yourself." Sasuke, tempted, leaned closer and breathed in the blond's natural scent. He smelled like water lilies. Oh how Sasuke basked in his scent if only for a moment.

Kagome gasped when she spied the two males so close to each other. She was coming from bathroom after ranting at her stupid self for falling for the two when not even her first love loved her. They looked like a perfect couple totally in love with only each other. Her heart sank and she could barely hold in the tears that threatened to fall. She felt like an intruder invading into their personal space. Kagome felt like a home wrecker for falling for both of the males while they only seemed to like each other.

Making up her mind, Kagome approached the table already fishing out her money for the ramen. She placed the money on the table as the two separated quickly. Both flushed pink in embarrassment but their curiosity covered the embarrassment. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked, asking the question both want to ask.

"I forgot, I have to go meet Hinata at the dojo," her quick lie gone unnoticed by the blond but not the Uchiha.

"What for, 'Gome-san?" the Uchiha's deep voice taunted her, daring her to lie once more.

"I left some things over at her house the last time I stayed over," this wasn't a lie of course. Kagome did in fact forget some of her personal objects over at Hinata's the last time she visited for the night. Her pajama's in fact but Hinata insisted that she keep it over in case of another late night.

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed once more. It was unbecoming of the priestess to lie. But Naruto seemed to fall for her white lie as he spoke, "well see you tomorrow then. Remember that we have a movie date tomorrow!"

Kagome frowned, looking at the Uchiha for a sign of jealousy. She would have to cancel if Sasuke didn't approve. He showed no sign of anything negative. Smiling, grateful, she replied "of course I won't forget about our movie! Just make sure to call me as soon as you get up."

"Alright. See ya, 'Gome-kun," a cheeky smile from Naruto made Kagome giggle. "Bye Naru-chan, See you at home, Sasu-kun."

After receiving a good-bye from the dark prince. Kagome got out of Ichikaru's quickly. She had to get away from the two. Even as she walked through the streets to Hinata's house she couldn't get pictures of the two out of her head. Hinata was the only one who knew about her love for the Uchiha and the only one who would understand her situation. Eyes filled to the brim with tears, Kagome knocked on the door to her only female friend's house.

The door opened slowly, revealing Hinata's brother, Neji, surprised, "Kagome?"

"Neji," Kagome sniffled, "is your sister home?"

The older male nodded and motioned for her to come into the house. Kagome waited in their living room for a short while until her friend came out with curious look on her face. The ravenette leaped up and hugged Hinata, crying silently. "I am so confused, Hinata," Kagome murmured as her friend wrapped a comforting arm around her.

**REVIEW**

OH AND flames warm my bed at night.

**Kitra Shadows**


End file.
